Ryan Byrne
Requip}} Ryan Byrne (ラヤン ビーン Raian Bi-n; Irish for "Raven King") is a rookie S-Class Mage of Phantom Lord with the designated title Dragon's Sin of Wrath (竜の罪の怒り罪 Ryū no Tsumi no Ikari) and is the leader of the new rookie team, the Seven Deadly Sins. Otherwise, he is best known by his epithet The Drunk Dragon (酔歩竜 Suihoryū) for his many drunken escapades, some of which have even been made into stories and legends for their absurdity. As a child, he was raised and trained by a great fire dragon named Fiamma, who taught him Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Besides a mage, Ryan had a brief, but very famous career as a bounty hunter. He became obsessed, like any other Dragon Slayer, with finding his foster parent after she left him on the fated date. He went under the name Santivana (サンチバナ Santibana) where he rose almost instantly through the ranks, becoming famous for never losing a target. Appearance Ryan bears the appearance of a typical delinquent. He's fairly tall with a lithe, but muscular body with a 'farmer's tan'. His face has a well-defined jawline and a fairly masculine profile which, combined with his shaggy, red hair and slated golden eyes present him as an intimidating figure; it is however the dark circles under his eyes that highly unnerve those arround him, even his own team. When he becomes angry and serious, Ryan will sweep his hand through his hair, further accenuating on his uncanny eyes; a single strand will hang in front of his face. Generally, his expressions tend to be amused, usually a cocky smirk or a vicious with fangs showing. Rarely however, when the situation calls for it, he will adopt a grim look. His attire has changed quite a bit throughout the years. Currently, as a member of the Phantom Lord Guild, Ryan wears a simple unform. It consists of a collared white shirt with the top buttons undone that's tucked in grey/dark blue checkered pants and formal black dress shoes. On top he wears a dark blue blazer and loosened dark red tie; also, a dark brown belt is worn around his waist. During his times as a bounty hunter, when he was known as Santivana (サンチバナ Santibana), Ryan had a far more eccentric appearance. Instead of his overall arrogant and hot headed nature, he portrayed himself as a melancholy, if not outright grim individual that took everything too seriously. The dark circles under his eyes were more prominent and his eyes seemed vacant of emotion, distant, never quite staring at anything in particular, as if everything around him was transparent and meaningless. His hair was longer, shaggier and more unkempt; the bangs at the right side slightly parted just enough to reveal his eye. He also smoked a rather expensive and strong brand of cigarettes. Ryan's attire was quite similar to the one he wears now, although it was a trademark that made him easily recognisable to others. It inspired fear and dread into his targets, unlike now where he can easily blend into a crowd; rarely arousing suspicion, unless under the scrutiny of the trained eye. He wore a black suit with a white shirt, the top buttons undone and a loosened crimson red tie. A dark brown belt was strapped at his waist with black formal dress shoes as his choice of footwear. It was his coat in fact, that made the trademark of the most feared bounty hunter of that time. It was black and collared, reaching past the knees with long, folded sleeves. Light brown, almost biege lines ran at the front of the edges and on the edge of the folded sleeves; the buttons were also of the same color. The top of the shoulders as well as the inside of the coat were crimson red, the same as his tie. What was most unique about it was the strap that he kep loose, it hanged at his side. Also, his bounty hunter identification and mark of his guild were wrapped around his right hand sleeve. Ryan also used to possess a weapon. A single edged blade, a 'katana' that he could summon via Requip whenever he needed it. It was simple in its design with a black handle, no guard and a very slighly curved blade. Personality History Relationships Fiamma Magic & Abilities Crimson Dragon Slayer Magic (紅の滅竜魔法 Kō no Metsuryū Mahō): Ryan is one of the Dragon Slayers of Fire, raised by the infamous Fiamma. However, due to his dislike of and in order to bring attention to himself, most notably from his foster mother, Ryan has replaceed the generic Fire (火 Ka) with the word Crimson (紅 Kō). As with all practitioners of this type of magic, he is capable of eating external sources of his element, with the exception of those he produces himself, in order to replenish his energy levels. Being the element that embodies emotions, Ryan's fire is especially dependent on his mental state. According to his mother, his anger can be very destructive if left unchecked, which later proves true when, due to unknown circumstances, he loses control of his own emoetions, completely annihilating an entire town, the flames of his magic burning for seven days and seven nights straight. When employed, his Dragon Slayer Magic grants his the ability to change his physiology into that of a Fire Dragon. As a result, Ryan can generate and manipulate fire to his every whim. He can easily perform the generic abilities such as spew flames from his lungs, empower his melee attacks and shoot blasts of extremely hot fire for mid-to-long range attacks. This fire is exceptionally strong, easily matching a Dragon's fire, being able to burn even through metal. Regardless, his power does not come without it's drawbacks. In recent years, with the Guild's rise to prominence, (and subsequently their own dragon slayers), the many weaknesses of his 'brethren' have become glaringly obvious to a lot of magic practitioners; particularly their hyper sensitive sense of smell and their motion sickness. Many a times have Ryan's more intelligent enemies and targets given him heaps of trouble because of this, something which he blames for. However, despite everything, Ryan is an incredibly proficient mage. His time as a bounty hunter has made sure to polish him into one who thinks outside the box and made sure to force the 'brute force solves everything' attitude he had as a child out of him. Aside from his offensive and defensive styles of fighting, Ryan can supplement his allies (should he be paired with any) by adding the attribute of his element to their weapons and armor, even themselves for short periods of time. In addition, he can 'depower' his enemies to give himself an advantage in battle; especially against those that he doesn't have full confidence in defeating. Most of his attacks leave a certain residual amount of his Ethernano, which can produce a variety of effects. *'Crimson Dragon's Roar' (紅竜の咆哮 Kōryū no Hōkō): The most basic spell every Dragon Slayer learns, employs Ryan's signature element. When performing it, he takes a deep breath of air, before releasing a giant tornado of fire, incinerating everything in its path. *'Crimson Dragon's Scathing Fang' (紅竜の剡牙 Kōryū no Enga): When performing this spell, Ryan ignites both his hands in the red flames of his magic. He will then begin a series of rapid speed melee attacks against his enemy, striking the target with his finger tips, leaving a flurry of flames in their wake. The flames are hot enough to cause severe burn scars on the skin and even on weapons and armor which contain some of his residual magic. Because of this, they will be harder to heal or repair and will release some heat which can be seen by the faint orange glow, with some smoke being released. That is the Ethernano being released in the air in the form of heat, so if not treated it will take some time before it will completely leave the body. In the meantime, it will allow for Ryan to sense it from afar, should his sense of smell fail him. With the Crimson Dragon's Eye, he can more accurately pinpoint exactly who is his enemy and where they are, if they are attempting to conceal themselves. In addition it will slowly begin to raise the enemy's own body temperature to dangerous levels, depending on how much of Ryan's magic they contain within their body. The effects include, but are not limited to, severe sweating, increase in heart rate, breathlessnes, headaches, dizziness, weakening of their bodies, which will reduce their fighting potential and even fainting in the more severe cases. Death can also occur, should Ryan have injured his opponent too severely or has intentionally wanted to, though there have not been any instances of such yet. He developed this method during his time as a bounty hunter with the intention of more easily locating his targets and weakening their ressistance to capture. *'Crimson Dragon's Ravaging Claw' (紅竜の無道爪 Kōryū no Mudōzume): A powerful offensive and supplementary spell; Ryan ignites his feet with flames, which grants him a number of abilities, the most prominent of which is enhancing his kicks. Additionally, he can use it as a ranged attack by releasing large streams of fire that can incinerate anything in their path. Ryan prefers to use this spell by enhancing his circular kicks, enhancing his flames' movement speed and the area of effect. His favorite are sommersault kicks with a large stream of fire dawning on the opponent like a whip, or using projecting fire through a low kick at their feet in order to disbalance them. However, what is most unique about this spell is its supplementary ability. By conjuring a small, yet concentrated stream of fire beneath his feet, he can propel himself slightly off the ground, it will increase Ryan's speed, allowing him to close seemingly large gaps of distance in the blink of an eye when he wishes to engage in melee combat. If he wants to, Ryan can increase the power of the stream, allowing him to fly and enter aerial combat. By also applying the same concept to his arms, he can also increase the maneauverability, dodging and evading attacks that would otherwise be fatal to him. *'Crimson Dragon's Burning Eyes' (紅竜の灼眼 Kōryū no Shakugan) is a unique spell that is not accessable to any other dragon slayer, except Ryan. With it, he is capable of seeing the movement of ethernano within the environment and even (under construction!) Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest spells of a Dragon Slayer. *'Sacred Fire: Mirror Flame' (神火・鏡火炎 Shinka: Kyokaen): One of the most versatile spells in Ryan's repertoire. By solididying the Ethernano particles into a humanoid construct, he is capable of replicating himself to a degree, creating a almost fully functional copy that can physically interact with its surrounding environment. The construct appears as fire molded into a human shape and size, roughly the same as Ryan, although it has no face or other defining features. Its capabilities are virtually the same as Ryan himself, as it can use his Dragon Slayer magic, being created from it. He is also capable of diguising it by placing a lacrima crystal inside it. The crystal has his image scanned and recorded and when activated, will project a hologram that will overlap the clone's form, in effect copying his appearance as well. It can be used as a decoy to draw out the enemy away from Ryan unto itself as well as a kamikaze, creating an explosion of various sizes and power, depending on how much Ethernano it had prior to its suicide. The clone can absorb any type of fire, be it natural or magic created, to replenish its energy levels, thus prolonging the time it can remain active, as well as increasing its own power. However, despite its great versatility, it has weaknesses which, if exploited propely, can help opponents easily overcome it. Because it's created by Ryan's magic, it can't stray too far from him, lest its power weaken and form become unstable. Also, as it uses more and more spells, its magic power will decline, becoming weaker and eventually losing form completely. *'Sacred Fire: Morning Star' (神火・暁星 Shinka: Gyōsei): One of Ryan's most powerful spells that is extremely dangerous towards allies in the near vicinity, so he tends not to use it when there are any with him. He starts by propeling fire from his feet and flies high above his opponent. Then, he spreads his legs wide, his arms horizontally at the side and lifts his head to look above him. Then he begins releasing fire from his feet, hands and mouth, before he begins spinning at incredible speed. Such action creates a giant ball of fire that shines like a 'morning star'. This spell can be performed two ways. Fist way is, he will then, while spinning, drop down on the enemy like a bomb that would create a giant explosion and incinerate anything in the path of its flames. The second, while in the air, Ryan will start to bombard the enemy with a rain of fire balls. Should they be marked with his stigma, the fireballs will chase them like a guided projectile. Each of the fireballs' power does not cause much damage by itself, but when it accumulates when thousands of them strike the enemy at the same time, they are capable of completely tearing them to pieces. Same goes for almost any defense they may use for protection. Trivia * His theme is Celtic Music - Legend, while his battle theme is Squeepo - Irish Swag. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer